


Suit porn

by Lena_221b



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Clothing Disparity, Coming Untouched, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_221b/pseuds/Lena_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gets Eggsy going more than Harry fucking him in his suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit porn

Eggsy did not know he would develop a suit kink or more precisely a Harry-in-a-suit kink but he obviously has one because there’s little else that he enjoys more than the decadent feeling of wool or silk rasping against his naked skin as Harry fucks him nice and slow drawing it out like the sweetest of torture as he whispers praise and compliments in Eggsy’s ear.

"So good for me, so beautiful… My darling boy, just look at you."

Eggsy looks at his reflection in the mirror, Harry’s big strong hands are stroking his flushed skin except where he would need it the most. Eggsy’s cock bobs, red and drooling. Long fingers caress his cheek. The same fingers that drive him mad half the time because he knows how capable they are, be it to kill an opponent on the battlefield or to wring orgasms after orgasms out of him. He catches one finger between his lips and gives a small bite to make his intent clear. God, he feels ravenous. Harry pounds into him a little faster now.

"Greedy little tart. Do you want me to fill you up on both ends? Is that what you want?"

Eggsy can only moan louder as he licks and sucks frantically the fingers in his mouth, eager for more, hollowing his cheeks as if he was sucking cock.

"Eggsy, my darling…"

Eggsy comes untouched, painting the mirror milky white.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: lena221b.tumblr.com


End file.
